


Brightshiny

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, KH2-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Bright, shiny, Christmastown.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Brightshiny

**Author's Note:**

> December 4, 2011. 
> 
> That scene still gets me. 
> 
> For KH100, 'anthropomorphic'

Brightshiny. Good.

Good?

Something... A barest hint of memory... Memory?

Brightshiny.

And so many of them, they each could have one. Almost as brightshiny as hearts, glittering in the snow.

The would... open? And more brightshinies inside...

So familiar, somehow.

The others were claiming theirs. So this one... a brightshiny to open and play.

Play... Back before...

There was no before. This always was. Nothing more, nothing less. There was nothing more... nothing less.

Carefully, figuring out the ribbons and knots, the shadow began to unwrap the box, ignoring all the hearts around it. This was important too, somehow.

Brightshiny.


End file.
